Cinq à six
by FayVerte
Summary: Les cinq fois où Izaya ne répondit, étrangement, pas. Et la fois où il le fit. Attention : cette histoire traite d'une romance entre deux hommes. Le caractère des personnage ne colle pas tout à fait et c'est rose. Très rose.
1. Shinra

Titre : Cinq à six

Real titre de la vérité : Les cinq fois où Izaya ne répondit, étrangement, pas (et la fois où ?)

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Romance, de la vraie, de la pure, de la dure. De celle qui vous colle aux doigts et les laisse salie pour l'éternité.

Rating : M vu les fautes d'orthographe. Je viens de terminer mon mémoire et Izaya à la fourberie de me faire célébrer son anniversaire ce soir.

Discalmer : Rien ne m'appartient que l'agencement des mots. Je ne possède pas Durarara, ni ses personnages. Je ne fais qu'en user avec un plaisir tout à fait compréhensible.

Avertissement : Cette histoire traite de deux personnages masculins ayant une relation beaucoup moins qu'amicale et beaucoup plus que fraternelle. En gros, de deux hommes ayant une attirance à minima physique l'un pour l'autre. Si l'homosexualité entre hommes vous dérange et que vous avez vraiment besoin de cracher sur quelqu'un, vous avez accès à mon adresse e-mail et aux messages privés. Mais bon, vous pouvez aussi choisir de ne pas lire, je ne vous en voudrai pas.

Note : Je tiens à remercier ma voisine d'amphi, que je ne verrai plus, pour avoir trouvé ce passage absolument adorable. A toi dont la vie sentimentale à rythmée nos années, voici une histoire de bonheur comme on n'en trouve pas. Et merci de ne pas avoir crié « MAIS CE SONT DEUX HOMMES ? » et plutôt écrit ça de façon adorable sur un petit papier.

**Les cinq fois où Izaya ne répondit, étrangement, pas.**

Shinra

Leur rencontre avait été un véritable coup de foudre. Le coup de Shizuo contre l'éclair de sa lame, et le vide dans sa tête d'un blanc éclatant.

Les pièces de l'échiquier volaient, honneur aux noirs. Il n'eut que le temps de contrer l'offensive, que le temps de limiter les dégâts en s'exposant. Il s'était dévoilé comme le jeu heurtait le sien, bousculant ses lois, jetant à terre toutes les prévisions qu'il avait envisagé. Juste le temps d'un coup de foudre entre deux cours. Et il gardait la main pour choisir le lieu du prochain affrontement.

Shizuo était tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Ou presque. Ils étaient tous deux des hommes, point commun permettant leurs déclarations enflammées et sans retenue, pont les liant et sur lequel reposait leur force, ainsi que l'esquisse de leur devenir. Dix ans plus tard, lui inchangé contre le monstre que Shizuo deviendrait, jouer au Chaperon Rouge dans les rues d'Ikebukuro. Leurs vies seraient un dallage en noir et blanc dont les cases, pourtant si proches, ne font qu'accentuer leurs différences. Blond quand il était brun, sa violence face à son sadisme, fort où il était agile. C'était une danse dont il devinait les pas, une musique qu'il n'avait jamais entendu mais sur laquelle il pouvait chanter. C'était familièrement inconnu. Et terriblement excitant.

Izaya avait crié son amour de leur relation, son âme avait répondu par la haine et le dégoût. Ç'avait était soudain, brutal, déstabilisant, et il s'était retrouvé haletant, incapable de retrouver son souffle, son couteau rougit par la blessure infligée à son ennemi. Il avait été ébahi par le tumulte des émotions le submergeant. Tout avait disparu autour d'eux, yin et yang divinement imbriqués, fatalement incompatibles. Démonstration de force quand l'art qu'il cultivait était la discrétion, il s'était laissé emporter par la personnalité, si forte, qu'était celle de Shizuo. Éclat de rire et éclat de drame sur leur réunion qui prenait des airs de fatalité, de rupture. Une rupture où il faudrait que l'un meurt pour que l'autre puisse exister.

Ils s'étaient séparés, amants déchirés à jamais. Éclatement de leurs âmes contre éclats dans leur âme entachée à jamais par l'autre, entichée à jamais de l'autre. Ils s'étaient abandonnés, se laissant sans rien de plus qu'un écho, qu'un souvenir. Il repensait au rouge de son t-shirt, au rouge qui traversait le torse de Shizuo, là où son cœur frappait, fort, vite. Il repensait à ce rouge mis spécialement pour sa némésis, contre le bleu de son uniforme. C'était comme briser un miroir et contempler son reflet inversé, les soupirs des adieux se perdant dans la glace de ses yeux. Là aussi, éclat de bleu, la froide lueur de son regard, contre le sien, rouge de larmes carmines. Couleurs opposées, ode primaire, ils s'étaient déchirés pour mieux se lier, s'attacher l'un à l'autre.

Mais Izaya mentait. Pleinement conscient de ses tromperies, il mentait. Il mentait sur cette rencontre qui n'en était pas une. La véritable avait peut-être eu lieu à la rentrée quand, séparés par le verre, leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un cœur qui s'emballe, court échange avant qu'il replonge dans les ombres. Leur rencontre avait peut-être eu lieu lors de ces poursuites nocturnes où il l'avait suivi, où il l'avait guidé, poussé sur un chemin au bout duquel il l'attendait, au bout duquel ils s'affronteraient. Déclaration d'amour sous les pétales rosés des cerisiers en fleur, sous les cerisiers assassins se nourrissant des cadavres enterrés. Éclat de ses illusions, éclat de ses désirs quand Shizuo était sorti de la route où ils auraient dû se découvrir. Comme si son instinct d'animal avait perçu tout ce qu'il avait voulu lui cacher. Au moins au début. Il l'avait chassé, coursé. Et Izaya ne savait plus s'il s'échappait ou les guidait à travers la ville. Ses souvenirs repassaient encore et encore et la scène se rejouait inlassablement, boucle bouclée dans sa tête, l'excitant, l'énervant, l'emportant. Il sentait une douleur dans son corps, là où il avait tranché Shizuo. Lui n'avait pourtant rien reçu. Non, il n'avait rien reçu.

« Alors, tu le trouves comment ? »

Izaya manqua sursauter. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il avait complètement oublié Shinra. Il se redressa et se retourna, nonchalant, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Et aucune parole ne sortie.

Note de fin de l'auteur : Non, je ne consomme pas de drogue. Mais je n'ai pas dormi depuis une semaine, littéralement. Promis, je corrige tout ça rapidement. Ou pas. Kufufu! Mise à jour, mauvais document. Joyeux anniversaire Hibari (et Hijikata).


	2. Celty

Titre : Cinq à six

Real titre de la vérité : Les cinq fois où Izaya ne répondit, étrangement, pas (et la fois où ?)

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Romance, de la vraie, de la pure, de la dure. De celle qui vous colle aux doigts et les laisse salie pour l'éternité.

Rating : M vu les fautes d'orthographe. Je viens de terminer mon mémoire et Izaya à la fourberie de me faire célébrer son anniversaire ce soir.

Discalmer : Rien ne m'appartient que l'agencement des mots. Je ne possède pas Durarara, ni ses personnages. Je ne fais qu'en user avec un plaisir tout à fait compréhensible.

Avertissement : Cette histoire traite de deux personnages masculins ayant une relation beaucoup moins qu'amicale et beaucoup plus que fraternelle. En gros, de deux hommes ayant une attirance à minima physique l'un pour l'autre. Si l'homosexualité entre hommes vous dérange et que vous avez vraiment besoin de cracher sur quelqu'un, vous avez accès à mon adresse e-mail et aux messages privés. Mais bon, vous pouvez aussi choisir de ne pas lire, je ne vous en voudrai pas.

Note : Je tiens à remercier ma voisine d'amphi, que je ne verrai plus, pour avoir trouvé ce passage absolument adorable. A toi dont la vie sentimentale à rythmée nos années, voici une histoire de bonheur comme on n'en trouve pas. Et merci de ne pas avoir crié « MAIS CE SONT DEUX HOMMES ? » et plutôt écrit ça de façon adorable sur un petit papier.

**Les cinq fois où Izaya ne répondit, étrangement, pas.**

Celty

****CHATROOM****

_Kanra_

Bon-soir~! C'est votre bien-aimée Kanra en direct de chez elle!

_Kanra_

Et non, je ne vous dirai pas d'où!

_Tanaka Taro_  
>Bonsoir Kanra!<p>

_Setton_  
>Bonsoir Kanra.<p>

_Kanra_

Il m'est arrivé quelque d'ex-tra-ord-pasdinaire aujourd'hui \^o^/

_Kanra_

Je me promenais dans Ikebukuro quand j'ai vu Shizuo!

_Tanaka Taro_

Le Shizuo ? J'en ai entendu parler mais je ne l'ai encore jamais rencontré. Mon ami m'a dit qu'il valait mieux être prudent si je le voyais…

_Kanra_

Ton ami, tu parles de celui qui t'a demandé de venir à Ikebukuro ?

_Tanaka Taro_

Oui.

_Tanaka Taro_

J'en parle beaucoup ^^' ?

_Kanra_

XD! Un jour peut-être, il sera sur le chat lui aussi.

_Tanaka Taro_

Kanra!

_Setton_

Arrête de l'embêter Kanra.

_Kanra_

Mais Setton! Tu n'as pas envie de l'embêter toi aussi ? Je suis sûre qu'il est plus petit que nous alors j'ai juste envie de lui frotter la tête!

_Tanaka Taro_

Et donc, tu parlais de Shizuo ? Je sais bien qu'on m'a dit d'être prudent avec lui. Mais ça me donne juste encore plus envie de le voir!

_Tanaka Taro_

Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour toujours être aux bons endroits Kanra, mdr.

_Kanra_

Héhé! On va dire que c'est parce que je suis géniale ^^ !

_Kanra_

Et puis, j'avoue avoir beaucoup de chance ^^ !

_Kanra_

Enfin, il est tellement effraaaaaaaayant!

_Kanra_

Il a arraché **à mains nues** un feu de signalisation!

_Tanaka Taro_

Quoi ?

_Kanra_

Si si! Vraiment effrayant!

_Tanaka Taro_

Tu te moques de moi!

_Kanra_

Il le faisait tourner en l'air et je me serai enfuie si j'avais réussi à bouger!

_Kanra_

Je t'assure que non, ça c'est vraiment passé!

_Kanra_

Il est siiiiii dangereux!

_Kanra_

Je me sens pas en sécurité dans Ikebukuro en me disant que je peux le croiser n'importe quand!

_Setton_

Kanra!

_Setton_

Tu ne le connais pas!

_Setton_

Ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'en prenne à une jeune fille.

_Setton_

Il est peut-être très gentil tu sais.

_Setton_

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est différent qu'on est forcément mauvais!

_Kanra_

Ah, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas parlé Setton! Tu es sûrement plus mâture que moi, parce que je le trouve juste eeee-ffraaa-yant!

_Setton_

C'est vrai que sa force n'est pas commune, mais il ne faut pas le juger seulement là-dessus!

_Tanaka Taro_

Il a l'air vraiment impressionnant!

_Setton_

Tanaka, ne t'y mets pas toi aussi!

_Tanaka Taro_

Mais arracher un feu de signalisation, il en est vraiment capable Setton ?

_Setton_

Oui mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il le fera sans raison!

_Kanra_

Tu ne me crois pas Tanaka ? Haaan! Je suis vexée!

_Tanaka Taro_

Excuses-moi Kanra. Mais un feu de signalisation!

_[Mode privé] Setton_

Kanra! Tu ne peux pas critiquer les gens comme ça, sans raison! Surtout devant Tanaka qui ne l'a jamais rencontré! Ça fait des jours et des jours que tu ne parles que de lui pour raconter des histoires effrayantes Kanra, alors que tu ne le connais même pas!

_[Mode privé] Kanra_

Et toi Setton, tu le connais ?

_[Mode privé] Setton_

Là n'est pas la question!

_[Mode privé] Kanra_

Tu l'aimes bien alors! Vous êtes peut-être même sortis ensemble ?

_[Mode privé] Kanra_

Ouuuuuuuhh! Une histoire yaoi!

_[Mode privé] Kanra_

Je savais pas que Shizuo était attiré par les hommes!

_[Mode privé] Setton_

Serais-tu jalouse Kanra ?

_[Mode privé] Kanra_

XD! Désolée Setton, je t'aime beaucoup mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi #^o^#

_[Mode privé] Setton_

Kanra!

_[Mode privé] Setton_

Ça n'est pas ce que j'ai dit!

_[Mode privé] Setton_

Et puis je te demandais si tu n'étais pas amoureuse de **Shizuo**.

_[Mode privé] Setton_

Quand j'y repense, tu ne parles presque que de lui.

_[Mode privé] Setton_

Kanra ?

_[Mode privé] Setton_

Kanra!

**Kanra a quitté le chat.**

Note de fin de l'auteur : Encore joyeux anniversaire Izaya. Parce que moi aussi je fête mes 21 ans depuis plusieurs années. Pour les lecteurs se demandant, le chatroom est représenté de cette façon dans les romans DRRR, c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi cette disposition. N'hésitez pas à laisser un message, un auteur reviewé est un auteur encouragé!


	3. Namie

Titre : Cinq à six

Real titre de la vérité : Les cinq fois où Izaya ne répondit, étrangement, pas (et la fois où ?)

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Romance, de la vraie, de la pure, de la dure. De celle qui vous colle aux doigts et les laisse salie pour l'éternité.

Rating : M vu les fautes d'orthographe. Je viens de terminer mon mémoire et Izaya à la fourberie de me faire célébrer son anniversaire ce soir.

Discalmer : Rien ne m'appartient que l'agencement des mots. Je ne possède pas Durarara, ni ses personnages. Je ne fais qu'en user avec un plaisir tout à fait compréhensible.

Avertissement : Cette histoire traite de deux personnages masculins ayant une relation beaucoup moins qu'amicale et beaucoup plus que fraternelle. En gros, de deux hommes ayant une attirance à minima physique l'un pour l'autre. Si l'homosexualité entre hommes vous dérange et que vous avez vraiment besoin de cracher sur quelqu'un, vous avez accès à mon adresse e-mail et aux messages privés. Mais bon, vous pouvez aussi choisir de ne pas lire, je ne vous en voudrai pas.

Note : Je tiens à remercier ma voisine d'amphi, que je ne verrai plus, pour avoir trouvé ce passage absolument adorable. A toi dont la vie sentimentale à rythmée nos années, voici une histoire de bonheur comme on n'en trouve pas. Et merci de ne pas avoir crié « MAIS CE SONT DEUX HOMMES ? » et plutôt écrit ça de façon adorable sur un petit papier.

**Les cinq fois où Izaya ne répondit, étrangement, pas.**

Namie

« Excusez-moi… mais est-ce que je peux me permettre de vous demander quel genre d'individu est ce monsieur Shizuo ? »

« Je ne veux pas du tout parler de lui… pour moi, c'est déjà trop de savoir qui il est. »

Namie secoua la tête en entendant Izaya. Il était installé dans le salon avec le journaliste depuis un bon moment et elle préparait le thé depuis son entrée dans l'appartement. Une seule tasse. De toutes façons, Izaya n'allait pas tarder à renvoyer le journaliste ailleurs pour s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible. Elle versa l'eau bouillante dans la tasse de l'informateur, regardant les minutes s'égrainer sur l'horloge murale. Elle avait eu raison, Izaya congédia l'homme et elle l'entendit bientôt se plaindre du temps qu'elle mettait pour le servir.

Elle lui apporta sa tasse, ne cherchant pas à masquer le mépris qu'il lui inspirait.

« Oya oya, c'est quoi ce regard ? Ma pauvre Namie, si tu veux quitter mon service, il va falloir que tu ais l'air plus sympathique pour trouver un nouveau travail. Après tout, ça ne demande pas grand chose. Même mon petit Shizu arrive à bosser. Bon, il se fait tout le temps renvoyer mais au moins il a quelque chose. »

Namie croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, tenant toujours le plateau. Elle savait, tout le monde savait, pourquoi Shizuo ne parvenait pas à conserver durablement un travail. Et surtout, qui il fallait accuser.

« Vous voulez en parler maintenant ? »

« Excuses-moi Namie mais je crains de ne pas comprendre ta phrase. »

« Si je reprends vos mots, vous n'avez pas envie de parler de Shizuo Heiwajima. »

« Qui voudrait en parler! Il n'y a rien à dire sur ce Néandertalien mal dégrossi! » Izaya fit vivement pivoter sa chaise, faisant maintenant face à la baie vitrée. « Penser à lui m'énerve déjà suffisamment. »

« Alors vous pourrez peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez déjà prononcé son nom quarante-huit fois aujourd'hui ? »

Le regard d'Izaya se transforma et elle se demanda un instant s'il était effrayant ou vraiment comique. Amusant de voir combien il pouvait être humain par certains côtés, avec toutes ses jalousies qu'elle trouvait ridicule elle-même était parfaitement heureuse du bonheur de Seiji. Mais il était effrayant de réaliser, parfois, qu'Izaya était de la même espèce qu'eux. Et qu'il allait sûrement inventer quelque chose pour se venger. Quelque chose de grave. Et douloureux. Pour Shizuo, toujours.

Elle sortit envoyer un message à Seiji, lui conseillant d'être prudent. Et oublia qu'Izaya n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

Note de fin d'auteur : Je commence à mélanger anime et roman. Dans le roman, Izaya est celui qui oriente le journaliste chez lui, puis vers Shizuo (annonçant ainsi le début de la partie sur Saika). Donc oui, les deux premières phrases sont extraites du roman (selon mes souvenirs).


	4. Anri

Titre : Cinq à six

Real titre de la vérité : Les cinq fois où Izaya ne répondit, étrangement, pas (et la fois où ?)

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Romance, de la vraie, de la pure, de la dure. De celle qui vous colle aux doigts et les laisse salie pour l'éternité.

Rating : M vu les fautes d'orthographe. Je viens de terminer mon mémoire et Izaya à la fourberie de me faire célébrer son anniversaire ce soir.

Discalmer : Rien ne m'appartient que l'agencement des mots. Je ne possède pas Durarara, ni ses personnages. Je ne fais qu'en user avec un plaisir tout à fait compréhensible.

Avertissement : Cette histoire traite de deux personnages masculins ayant une relation beaucoup moins qu'amicale et beaucoup plus que fraternelle. En gros, de deux hommes ayant une attirance à minima physique l'un pour l'autre. Si l'homosexualité entre hommes vous dérange et que vous avez vraiment besoin de cracher sur quelqu'un, vous avez accès à mon adresse e-mail et aux messages privés. Mais bon, vous pouvez aussi choisir de ne pas lire, je ne vous en voudrai pas.

Note : Je tiens à remercier ma voisine d'amphi, que je ne verrai plus, pour avoir trouvé ce passage absolument adorable. A toi dont la vie sentimentale à rythmée nos années, voici une histoire de bonheur comme on n'en trouve pas. Et merci de ne pas avoir crié « MAIS CE SONT DEUX HOMMES ? » et plutôt écrit ça de façon adorable sur un petit papier.

**Les cinq fois où Izaya ne répondit, étrangement, pas.**

Anri

« Pourquoi… avez-vous fait ça… à Kida et Ryuugamine… »

Izaya souriait.

Pourquoi ? Elle posait la question ? Elle ne savait donc pas qui il était ? Elle n'avait toujours pas compris ? Pauvre petite fille, trop innocente pour ce genre de jeu. Pauvre petite chose perdue, si fragile. Il se décala, esquivant une attaque de sa part, comme si elle pouvait le toucher. Voix sans sentiment contre la sienne remplie d'harmoniques. Il chantait, il dansait. Et elle ne faisait que bouger ses pieds comme il s'y attendait. Pas de retard, pas de côté. Retrait.

« … Parce que j'aime… l'humanité. »

Elle pouvait croire qu'il mentait. Elle pourrait avoir raison. Il lui dit et il la vit s'affermir, arrêter de flancher. Pour combien de temps ? Elle ne comprendrait pas de toutes façons. Que pouvait-elle comprendre, petite enfant perdue dans le monde ?

Elle se croyait son égale, elle osait se prétendre, au moins une partie d'elle, aimer tout le monde. Mais elle mentait. Rien qu'une enfant qui faisait ses premiers pas, rêvant de grandeur. Rien qu'une illustre inconnue, héroïne d'un soir dans cette ville qu'il aimait, dans cette ville qui lui ouvrait ses bras. Il n'y avait que son gardien à chasser, que son gardien qui veillait jalousement sur elle et souhaitait la protéger de lui. Que son gardien, qu'elle, gamine perdue, prétendait aimer.

Elle pouvait essayer. Elle parviendrait jamais à le battre. Il n'était pas prétentieux, simplement logique. Il reculait, échappant à ses coups tranchants, la frappant avec ses mots. Et elle faiblissait. Elle n'avait pas compris. Elle n'avait pas d'avantage ici. Pas sur lui. Le jeu de carte était peut-être tombé de sa main, mais il se souvenait de leur emplacement. Il inventait déjà un nouveau jeu, un où les cartes sont retournées et où il fallait les tirer, et deviner laquelle l'autre avait prise. Il inventerait des règles, il créerait des situations. Rien que pousser les gens à se découvrir, rien que les pousser à se briser. Ils n'étaient jamais plus beaux qu'à ce moment là tous ces humains, jamais plus beaux qu'en éclatant en morceaux de verre sur le sol.

Il aimait les voir danser. Non pas seulement au creux de sa main, mais les voir danser, emportés par ce qu'ils pouvaient appeler le destin. Et que lui préférait nommer la logique. Il suffisait de les voir, de discuter avec eux, pour comprendre leur fonctionnement. Il suffisait de quelques mensonges bien placés, de quelques failles dans une conversation pour les aider à s'effondrer dans ses bras, pour cueillir les fleurs fragiles de leur vie. Il ne soufflait pas les chandelles. Ou si peu. Selon leurs lois, sûrement. Mais il ne suivait pas leurs lois, il avait les siennes. Rien qu'un observateur parmi les humains. Rien qu'une personne qui les aimait, qui les aimait au point de ne plus les distinguer les uns des autres.

Et elle dansait. Elle dansait et il devinait tous ses pas. Petite fille fragile, il lui aurait proposé de mettre ses pieds sur les siens pour la guider si elle n'avait pas agité son arme aussi dangereusement. Il suffisait d'une entaille. Il suffisait de quelques mots. Juste quelques mots et elle perdrait le contrôle. Il suffisait de se souvenir de l'emplacement des cartes, des pions sur l'échiquier. Et continuer la partie.

Le pistolet pointé sur Higa, Izaya s'amusait. Elle tremblait la petite fille. Elle tremblait de peur et d'amour. Non, elle ne pourrait pas aimer l'humanité comme il le faisait. Elle ne parviendrait pas à le faire flancher. Elle n'était rien qu'une petite fille qui se laissait rêver, une petite fille qui se grandissait.

« Parce que tous les humains sont à **moi**. »

Si vraiment elle aimait l'humanité, elle haïrait Shizuo. Et au contraire, elle osait l'aimer ? Elle prétendait l'aimer plus que tous les autres ? Elle voulait l'emmener ? Le transformer ? Il pourrait en profiter, en profiter pour retrouver Ikebukuro, cette ville qui n'attendait que lui. Elle n'avait que son autorisation à demander et il lui donnait. Elle pouvait le prendre. Elle pouvait le changer. Elle avait son autorisation pour essayer. Mais ils seraient deux à jouer. Et elle ne savait pas encore combien de vies le monstre possédait. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'en lui accordant ça, il ne lui donnait rien. Rien que des mots qui se jettent et se perdent, des mots sans importance. Des mots qu'on oublie, des mots qui passent. Des mots contre les coups, des mots contre des vies. Tout avait toujours fonctionné ainsi.

Il le tuerait. Il était déjà presque mort. Il avait vu les photos. Le rouge, tout ce rouge. Comme la couleur de ses yeux. Comme s'il le regardait mourir. Comme si le fil qui les reliait abandonnait Shizuo, comme si tout ce qui les reliait disparaissait enfin. Mais il était revenu. Le monstre. Le seul qui ne méritait pas son amour. Il était revenu et avait renouvelé ses vœux. Des mots qui marquent, des mots qui restent.

Il faudrait patienter. Patienter encore. Et ne jamais répondre.

Note de fin de l'auteur : Parce que j'ai vraiment aimé cette scène. Tout bêtement!

Merci à Tsubaki I pour ses reviews. Heureuse d'apprendre que tu as aimé. Je vais, je le promets, reprendre tous ces textes et les réécrire selon le mode du premier. N'hésites pas à repasser me dire ce que tu en penses. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en charger tout de suite! Mais la semaine prochaine, sûrement. Et oui, je connais Reborn! *rire*. J'écris même dessus assez souvent. Je me fais ma pub, n'hésite pas à passer. Si tu veux des textes dans la même écriture que le premier chapitre de cette histoire, il y en a dans HIFL et Premier Sang. Sinon, il est vrai que je m'appuie sur le roman en plus de l'anime. Et dans le roman, on a l'interview entre le journaliste et Izaya. J'aime la façon dont Izaya, à chaque fois, se retrouve à parler de Shizuo. J'avais envie de le montrer dans un texte, il est vrai, trop court. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois! Ma théorie de « Izaya : fils de Mukuro et Hibari » n'étant reprise que par moi-même, je me contente de glisser des petits clins d'œil. Et je crois me souvenir que dans l'anime, à un moment, Izaya dit « Oya oya ». Ou sinon j'ai rêvé … N'hésites pas à m'indiquer encore ce que tu as aimé ou les défauts que tu as trouvé. C'est ce qui me permet d'avancer. Encore merci!


	5. Simon

Titre : Cinq à six

Real titre de la vérité : Les cinq fois où Izaya ne répondit, étrangement, pas (et la fois où ?)

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Romance, de la vraie, de la pure, de la dure. De celle qui vous colle aux doigts et les laisse salie pour l'éternité.

Rating : M vu les fautes d'orthographe. Je viens de terminer mon mémoire et Izaya à la fourberie de me faire célébrer son anniversaire ce soir.

Discalmer : Rien ne m'appartient que l'agencement des mots. Je ne possède pas Durarara, ni ses personnages. Je ne fais qu'en user avec un plaisir tout à fait compréhensible.

Avertissement : Cette histoire traite de deux personnages masculins ayant une relation beaucoup moins qu'amicale et beaucoup plus que fraternelle. En gros, de deux hommes ayant une attirance à minima physique l'un pour l'autre. Si l'homosexualité entre hommes vous dérange et que vous avez vraiment besoin de cracher sur quelqu'un, vous avez accès à mon adresse e-mail et aux messages privés. Mais bon, vous pouvez aussi choisir de ne pas lire, je ne vous en voudrai pas.

Note : Je tiens à remercier ma voisine d'amphi, que je ne verrai plus, pour avoir trouvé ce passage absolument adorable. A toi dont la vie sentimentale à rythmée nos années, voici une histoire de bonheur comme on n'en trouve pas. Et merci de ne pas avoir crié « MAIS CE SONT DEUX HOMMES ? » et plutôt écrit ça de façon adorable sur un petit papier.

**Les cinq fois où Izaya ne répondit, étrangement, pas.**

Simon

Coup de poing.

Retour à la case départ.

Son corps décolla, allant s'écraser contre les lettres du mot « LOVE ». Ironie du sort dans cette attaque fulgurante. Il aurait pu admirer la scène, son corps littéralement à l'envers contre le sentiment, si la douleur n'était pas aussi présente, étourdissante. Il aurait aussi pu se redresser rapidement, sortir son arme, ou s'esquiver comme il en avait l'habitude. Distance de sécurité dangereusement menacée. Mais il n'était pas face à n'importe qui. Simon s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau. En apparence tout du moins. S'il était lui-même l'observateur silencieux, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du russe ? Tout de même pas Dieu, ajouta-t-il en pensée, souriant du fil décousu qu'il déroulait.

Il ne se laissa pas surprendre par les mots en russe, langue natale de Simon. Il voulait qu'il l'entende, il voulait qu'il l'écoute. Il lui laissait la possibilité d'enregistrer chaque parole, de les peser. Et prendre son temps pour réfléchir, penser chacune de ses phrases pour lui répondre.

Mais que pensait-il pouvoir changer ? Que pensait-il pouvoir lui apprendre ? Il pouvait bien l'insulter, le mépriser. Il ne changerait pas. C'était la seule façon qu'il avait d'aimer les humains. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait s'il arrêter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait de tous ces sentiments à l'intérieur de lui s'il ne pouvait plus les projeter sur tous les autres ? Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils l'aiment en retour. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais qui l'aimerait s'il n'aimait pas l'humanité, lui compris ? Qui aimerait-il s'il ne pouvait plus aimer l'espèce mais bien une personne ?

Et que se passerait-il si Simon et Shizuo ne venaient pas s'interposer entre lui et tous ceux qu'il cherchait à briser ?

Il s'ennuierait.

Rien qu'un travail, plus prestigieux que celui qu'il possédait, être informateur était un moyen de bouger ses pions, de devancer Simon pour attaquer Shizuo. Il n'aurait que des journées où e laisser mourir : les heures à compter à rebours, les minutes pour se sentir pourrir de l'intérieur, et les secondes pour linceul.

Parce qu'ils étaient là, il pouvait se permettre de jouer. Parce que Shizuo le poursuivait, il pouvait s'amuser à courir. Le simple fait de parcourir la ville devenait une transgression, respirer son air une trahison.

« Simon, tu sais bien que c'est juste par amour de l'humanité. »

« Ne mens pas. Tu veux juste battre Shizuo. Tu as un complexe vis-à-vis de lui. »

Il ne changea pas d'expression. Il voulait juste battre Shizuo ? Il ne ferait pas changer d'avis Simon sur la question. Le russe pouvait être obtus quand il s'y mettait. Tout le temps avec lui. Il se demanda pourquoi Simon ne parlait jamais de lui en tant qu'individu, mais toujours par rapport à Shizuo. Et pourquoi il n'était pas le seul à le faire. Et les lettres de « LOVE » s'imprimaient durement dans son dos comme il s'appuyait contre la structure.

« On en voit plus sur toi que tu ne l'imagines. »

Il se demanda qui était ce on. Il n'y avait que Simon pour avoir ce genre de répliques. Il ferait des recherches, juste pour être certain, mais il doutait que quelqu'un d'autre pense comme le russe. Il était comme Shizuo, difficilement humain. Ou au moins étranger, il ne connaissait pas tous les codes de cette société. Shizuo n'avait pas cette excuse.

« Pourrais-tu vraiment tuer des gens ? »

Izaya se figea. Il ne lui posait pas cette question. Est-ce qu'il pouvait tuer des gens ? Il en était capable, physiquement parlant il suffisait d'un rien. Juste pousser une personne, la faire basculer dans la mauvaise direction. Il suffisait de quelques mots, de quelques phrases bien choisies. Et il avait fait assassiner Shizuo. Le monstre s'était relevé, il n'avait pas compté sur sa chance, mais il l'avait tué.

« Pourtant, tu aimes l'humanité plus que n'importe qui d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Je te le demande Izaya. Pourrais-tu vraiment tuer des gens ? De tes propres mains, pourrais-tu les tuer ? »

Les mots étaient durs. Si durs qu'il aurait aimé le tuer justement. Mais il s'agissait de Simon. Et il ne pouvait pas tuer Simon. Pas ici, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa question. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à agir ainsi. Et son œil le faisait souffrir.

« … C'est vraiment le jour et la nuit quand tu parles en japonais ou en russe Simon. »

Note de fin de l'auteur : Bon, ff a décidé de m'empêcher de poster ces derniers jours. Du coup, j'ai retravaillé les parties précédentes. En espérant que vous ayez aimé mon Simon. Je me souviens avoir accroché mon bureau quand il a contré Izaya avec son fameux complexe d'infériorité envers Shizuo, quand il a résumé DRRR à ça. Un complexe d'infériorité. Certaines phrases viennent du roman, où Simon a un long monologue (et où on sent son mépris de Izaya), d'autres de l'anime où il est beaucoup plus tendre. Allez, la suite et fin demain! Ou ce soir, je verrai bien. N'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour donner votre avis.

Merci à Tsubaki I, toujours là, pour sa review. En fin de compte, j'ai juste reformulé et rajouté des petites chose en guise de réécriture. Heureuse que tu ais aimé le rapport Izaya/Destin! J'ai toujours eu cette représentation de lui, il est assez terre-à-terre malgré la présence de la tête de Celty chez lui et je voulais le garder comme ça. La scène dans l'anime du combat entre Anri et Izaya est assez courte, mais c'était tellement tentant de faire intervenir une petite jalousie de la part de notre informateur préféré! Courte ou non, elle est surtout bien moins percutante que l'explication, juste après, de l'œil d'Izaya. Ah, le rapport 6918/Izaya. Hibari est né le 5 mai, Izaya le 4. Mukuro est un sadique manipulateur qui aime trancher les gens, Izaya aussi. Hibari est éternellement jeune (dix ans de plus ? C'est ça pour vous dix ans de plus ?), Izaya a déjà célébré trois fois ses 21 ans. Brun cheveux court, œil rouge, arme toujours sur soi mais invisible, oui! Je suis incapable de résister à tout ça! En espérant te retrouver au dernier chapitre.


	6. Shizuo

Titre : Cinq à six

Real titre de la vérité : Les cinq fois où Izaya ne répondit, étrangement, pas. Et la fois où il le fit.

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Romance, de la vraie, de la pure, de la dure. De celle qui vous colle aux doigts et les laisse salie pour l'éternité.

Rating : M vu les fautes d'orthographe. Je viens de terminer mon mémoire et Izaya à la fourberie de me faire célébrer son anniversaire ce soir.

Discalmer : Rien ne m'appartient que l'agencement des mots. Je ne possède pas Durarara, ni ses personnages. Je ne fais qu'en user avec un plaisir tout à fait compréhensible.

Avertissement : Cette histoire traite de deux personnages masculins ayant une relation beaucoup moins qu'amicale et beaucoup plus que fraternelle. En gros, de deux hommes ayant une attirance à minima physique l'un pour l'autre. Si l'homosexualité entre hommes vous dérange et que vous avez vraiment besoin de cracher sur quelqu'un, vous avez accès à mon adresse e-mail et aux messages privés. Mais bon, vous pouvez aussi choisir de ne pas lire, je ne vous en voudrai pas.

Note : Je tiens à remercier ma voisine d'amphi, que je ne verrai plus, pour avoir trouvé ce passage absolument adorable. A toi dont la vie sentimentale à rythmée nos années, voici une histoire de bonheur comme on n'en trouve pas. Et merci de ne pas avoir crié « MAIS CE SONT DEUX HOMMES ? » et plutôt écrit ça de façon adorable sur un petit papier.

**Les cinq fois où Izaya ne répondit, étrangement, pas.**

**Et la fois où il le fit.**

Shizuo

Leur rencontre avait été un véritable coup de foudre. Le coup de Shizuo contre l'éclair de sa lame, et le vide dans sa tête d'un blanc éclatant.

Mais après plusieurs années, tout ce qui était resté était le coup de sang. Le sang des autres, mais aussi celui de Shizuo. Tout ce sang qui tâchait le sol de la ville, là où le coup de feu l'avait touché, là où il l'avait tué. Et finalement, il y avait eu le bleu de son œil. Œil pour œil, le coquart s'était teinté, passant des couleurs de Shizuo aux siennes sans parvenir à se fixer comme si ce dallage en noir est blanc se composait maintenant uniquement de gris.

Des coups qui partaient, des coups qui marquaient plus que leur deux vies. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Incontrôlables, ils continuaient. Il continuait. Et Shizuo lui répondait à chaque fois, toujours plus fort. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était les battements de son cœur, leur régularité quand il s'allongeait le soir après avoir une nouvelle fois échappé au gardien d'Ikebukuro. Tout ce qui comptait était le calme qui s'emparait alors de son corps et les nuits sans rêve.

Jusqu'à ces nouveaux coups.

Trois.

Contre sa porte.

Et les gonds qui cédèrent.

Il sortit de sa chambre, silencieux, son couteau à la main. Il ne pensait pas que ça se passerait ici. Il avait imaginé le drame se jouer dans les rues d'Ikebukuro, pas sans public. Il avait imaginé l'accident tragique, et sa vie qui pourrait enfin recommencer, et l'ennui qui viendrait, simplement compensé par le sentiment de victoire qui l'animerait.

Mais Shizuo était tout ce qu'il n'était pas.

Leurs combats avaient été de véritables coups de foudre. Les coups de Shizuo qui ne le touchaient pas, l'éclair de sa lame qui tranchait peu, si peu. Avaient été.

Couleurs inversées, le temps avait passé et ils avaient à peine évolué. Toujours ses coups de couteau contre les coups de poings. Mais cette fois, l'argent de sa lame s'était planté dans le sol. Démuni, incapable de s'éloigner, de rétablir la distance, de reprendre la main. Et sa main tremblait encore du coup de Shizuo. Du coup ? Était-ce vraiment son coup ? Coup au cœur, coup de sang. Et le rouge qui montait recouvrir son visage. L'air de plus en plus rare, trop rare. Et l'incapacité de bouger. Ce qui était bien avec Shizuo, c'était qu'il ne possédait absolument aucun tact. Et que contrairement à lui, il ne retournait pas ses idées dans tous les sens, qu'il ne pensait pas. Heureux les simples d'esprit. Il n'avait eu qu'à écouter ses pulsions, ses désirs, et n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences se ses actes. Contrairement à Izaya qui gardait ses lèvres figées sous celles de Shizuo, incapable de répondre à son baiser. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand une poigne de fer enserra sa mâchoire, forçant sa bouche à s'ouvrir. Il déglutit difficilement comme une langue venait jouer avec la sienne, cajoleuse, quémandeuse. Agressive. Sa bouche rougie par les morsures restait immobile. Mais pas insensible. Et il tremblait tremblait tremblait.

« Comme c'est ce que tu veux, je vais te baiser. »

« D'accord ». Izaya aurait crié de frustration en entendant sa voix, incertaine. Sa bouche à nouveau traversée par son sourire, il ajouta, « Mon petit Shizu. »

Note de fin d'auteur : Fin courte ? Hum. Cette histoire pourrait être un chapitre unique s'il n'y avait pas tous les changements d'écriture. Mais voilà. Simplement, pour une fois, laisser Izaya répondre. Parce que les amours de collège s'oublient difficilement.

Merci à Tsubaki I pour être restée du début à la fin. Heureuse que tu ais aimé mon Simon! Ah, je l'aime tellement! Pour le roman, je suis très vite passée sur la traduction anglaise, beaucoup plus de scènes. La partie entre Simon et Izaya a été faite, son monologue est vraiment prenant! Enfin, voilà le dernier chapitre. Je vais retourner m'occuper de Reborn!, avec Hibari qui ne vieillit pas (quand on regarde Yamamoto et Gokudera, eux semblent quand même avoir pris de l'âge. Surtout à côté de Hibari) et te laisser poursuivre ta visite sur le site. Ça a été un plaisir en tout cas. Peut-être à un autre jour!


End file.
